


we were,

by doodoobutter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Animal Death, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hunting, Jealousy, Kenny's Farm/Ranch, Kinda cultish, Laundromat, Levi doesn't know what he's into, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack, Skinny Dipping, Tattooed Mike
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodoobutter/pseuds/doodoobutter
Summary: Levi bertemu dengan seorang pria di Laundromat. Sesimpel itu, namun komplikasinya banyak dan brutal.>>HIATUS<<





	1. Chapter 1

Hari itu panas luar biasa. Langit cerah tak berawan, matahari tepat berada di atas kepala, dan udara tak berangin. Levi berselonjor di atas kursi di beranda belakang, mengibas-ibaskan koran yang ia temukan di meja dapur untuk menyejukkan diri. Punggung dan bokongnya sakit karena material kayu kursi tua yang menusuk tepat ke tulang, tetapi Levi terlalu malas untuk bergerak jadi ia hanya memposisikan tubuhnya beberapa kali ketika merasa tak nyaman. Ia berada di rumah/ladang/ milik pamannya, Kenny, di suatu tempat agak terpencil di Georgia di mana tak ada rumah yang saling berdekatan melainkan hanya tanah atau ladang dalam beberapa radius meter. Ma menghabiskan musim panas dengan suami barunya ke Utah; berencana untuk melihat gereja LDS yang terkenal di Salt Lake City sekaligus bertemu dengan keluarga barunya. Levi merasa itu akan menjadi liburan yang sangat membosankan dan menolak untuk ikut, jadi Ma menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke Georgia dan tinggal beberapa saat bersama Kenny. Tetapi Levi tak tahu kalau musim panas di Georgia akan sepanas ini. Dan, jaringan internetnya buruk di daerah di mana Kenny tinggal.

Levi mengenakan oversized Tee dan sweatpants yang ia gulung sampai ke lutut, memerkan kulit pucat dan bulu kakinya kepada dunia. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertelanjang saja di kamar, tetapi di dalam serasa seperti di sauna dan Levi tak tahan. Dari tempatnya duduk ia bisa melihat Kenny dan beberapa krunya bekerja memetik buah persik. Mereka sudah bekerja sejak pagi tadi, hampir empat jam berlalu dan hanya beristirahat sepuluh menit di tiap jamnya. Levi tak tahu apakah mereka akan memanen seluruh buah persik hanya dengan sepuluh orang kru, _tanpa_ mesin, yang terdengar gila. Dan sedari tadi, tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat lelah atau malas. Mereka semua seperti sedang melakukan permainan _'siapa yang memetik buah persik terbanyak dialah yang menang'_. Tak ada keterpaksaan. Tak masuk akal bagi Levi.

"Bukannya ini membosankan?" Levi berdiri di samping Kenny yang memantau para kru memindahkan buah persik dari keranjang ke dalam mesin hydro-cooler. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa menangkap bau keringat dan matahari dari Kenny.

"Bosan? Nak, seluruh hidupku kuhabiskan di sini. Fase bosan itu sudah lama mati buatku. Kau tak akan mengerti bagaimana kepuasan yang kau dapat dengan semua ini, maksudku, menuai benih, memanen, _oh_, kau tak akan pernah bisa mengerti."

Balasan Kenny membuat Levi mengangguk-angguk. Ya, ia tak akan pernah mengerti karena dia begitu terbiasa dengan kehidupan di kota. Dia lebih senang menonton YouTube sepanjang hari atau bermain game atau nongkrong dengan teman-temannya. "Oh, ok."

"Ok?" Kenny menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memberikan perhatian penuh kepada keponakannya.

Levi mengangguk. "Umm... yeah? Kenapa?"

Jawaban Levi membuat Kenny mendengus dari hidung. "Pergi dan lakukanlah sesuatu."

"Apa itu berarti aku boleh pergi mencari udara segar dengan mobilmu?"

"Uh, terserah. Tapi ingatlah untuk pulang sebelum makan malam."

"Sebelum makan malam." Ulang Levi. "Janji. Sebelum makan malam."

Ketika ia berlari ke rumah, Kenny meneriakinya untuk tidak terlibat masalah dan bersikap sopan.

* * *

Levi sengaja membuka jendela, membiarkan angin musim panas yang kering menyapu kulit dan mengacaukan rambutnya. Sunsetz dari Cigarettes After Sex mengiringi perjalanannya menuju... entahlah, kemanapun ujung dari jalan lurus yang membentang di hadapannya. Sejauh ini ia tak berselisih dengan mobil apa pun selain truk pembawa hewan atau jerami yang memotongnya dengan kecepatan lambat. Tempat ini seperti perbatasan kota mati. Tetapi pemandangan alam yang disuguhkan untuknya benar-benar mengagumkan sehingga sesekali Levi melambat untuk mengambil gambar atau video dengan ponselnya. Terdengar berbahaya, Levi harap tak ada yang mengikuti tindakan bodohnya ini.

Jalan lurus itu membawanya ke sebuah kota kecil. Pada dasarnya, semacam plaza dengan bangunan yang lebih kuno dan pilihan yang terbatas dan minus para remaja. Levi melajukan mobil dengan lambat supaya dapat melihat-lihat toko mana yang menarik untuk ia datangi. Pilihannya jatuh ke sebuah toko kecil dengan dinding bata yang dirambati ivy di persimpangan jalan. Toko barang antik. Dari etalase Levi bisa melihat tanaman indoor dan benda-benda antik seperti Grandfather Clock, lukisan-lukisan renaissance dan guci-guci di sana. Mungkin dia bisa menemukan beberapa barang yang menarik untuk kamarnya di Colorado.

Levi tak tahu apakah ia boleh memarkir mobilnya di depan toko karena ia tak melihat kendaraan apa pun selain sepeda yang disandarkan ke dinding, jadi... _meh_.

Begitu berada di dalam, Levi langsung mencintai toko ini karena, 1) lagu yang diputar adalah lagu-lagu indie yang pernah ia dengar dari playlist Spotifynya dan Youtube, 2) tempat ini wangi lemon, tak seperti toko barang antik biasa yang bau rokok, debu atau lumut lembab, 3) A/C. _FUCK! AKHIRNYA PENDINGIN RUANGAN!1!_ Hal pertama yang Levi lakukan kemudian adalah mengecek rak vinyl records. Cuma melihat-lihat karena ia tak punya phonograph. Kemudian ia mengecek lukisan, _keren_, benda-benda pajangan, dan rak bertingkat penuh kaktus dan succulents di dekat kasir menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau menjual mereka?" tanya Levi masih tak percaya. Pegawai yang sedari tadi membaca buku di balik meja kasir seolah tersadar dan nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya. Levi tak tahu seseorang bisa begitu serius melakukan sesuatu sampai tak sadar dengan sekelilingnya.

"Astaga, maafkan aku! Aku tak sadar kalau ada pelanggan karena biasanya toko ini jarang sekali kedatangan satu!" jelasnya tergesa-gesa. "Dan, ya. Bayi-bayi manis itu dijual." Lanjutnya kemudian, menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari tengah sambil tersenyum kikuk.

_Bayi?_ Batin Levi. Tetapi ia mengabaikan komentar wanita paruh baya itu. "Kalau begitu aku mau kaktus yang ada bunganya itu."

"Oh. _Well_," wanita itu mendekat dan mengambil kaktus yang diinginkan Levi ke tangannya. "Yang satu ini agak mahal dari yang lainnya karena umurnya sudah tua dan berbunga."

"Tak masalah. Karena itulah aku mau membelinya."

Dan Levi mendapatkan kaktus itu di dalam paper bag. Ia bahkan meletakkannya di kursi penumpang dan memakaikan seat belt untuk kaktus itu. _Bayi_. Ya, sekarang kaktus itu bayinya.

Levi mampir ke sebuah Diner untuk membeli kentang goreng dan burger dan cola sebelum kembali. Setelah Burger King, burger di Diner ini adalah kesukaannya. Ia makan sampai menjilat setiap jari tangannya. Levi memutuskan untuk membeli dua burger lagi untuk dibawanya pulang sebagai makan malam. Dan bagian terbaiknya, ia mendapat diskon karena paman pemilik Diner sadar kemiripannya dengan Kenny—Levi tak yakin dari segi mana—dan menitipkan salam untuknya.

Kenny melambaikan tangan kepada kru terakhir yang meninggalkan kebun senja itu ketika Levi memasuki pelataran dengan membuat manuver tajam untuk mengelak dari truk. Ia bisa melihat bibir Kenny melengkung ke bawah dengan sorot mata tajam begitu menyaksikan kejadian itu terjadi. Levi sendiri buru-buru membuka kaca penumpang dan berteriak, "Maafkan aku!", berharap dengan begitu Kenny akan meninggalkan masalah itu di sini.

"Ok, ayo berharap supaya paman tak membesar-besarkan masalah ini, Isabel." bisiknya seraya melepaskan seat belt kaktusnya. Ya. Dia baru saja memanggil kaktusnya I-S-A-B-E-L dan ia tak menyesal. Nama itu muncul begitu saja di benaknya.

"_Well_, kau nyaris saja membunuh seluruh kruku. Hebat sekali." Sindir Kenny ketika Levi turun dari mobil dengan paper bag di pelukannya dan kantong plastik di salah satu tangannya yang kosong. "Dan apa yang kau bawa itu?"

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kenny melepas topi dan menggantungnya di gantungan mantel di mud room, melepas bootsnya yang penuh lumpur dengan bersender pada dinding sambil mendengar Levi menjelaskan apa yang ia beli dan lakukan di kota.

"Yeah? Kau bersikap sopan, kan?" helaian rambutnya mulai keluar dari gel yang ia berikan pagi ini.

Levi berdecak, mengganti tumpuan kakinya seraya berkacak pinggang. "Kau bisa tanya paman di Diner itu kalau kau tak percaya padaku. Memangnya ada apa dengan kesopanan? Maksudku, tak ada yang salah untuk bersikap sopan, tapi, kau terus memperingatiku untuk bersikap sopan dan sumpah, itu jadi kedengaran mencurigakan."

Perhatian Kenny sepenuhnya kepada Levi setelah itu. Tapi ia tak memberikan respon apa pun selain melempar salah satu bootsnya _terlalu_ keras ke lantai, membuat Levi tersentak, kemudian mengambil kantong plastik dari tangan Levi seraya menyisir rambutnya yang berminyak ke belakang.

"Ayo makan."

Mereka makan di ruang santai sambil menonton acara komedi yang disiarkan di TV nasional. Awalnya Levi tak mengerti humor garing yang disajikan di acara itu, tetapi karena hampir setiap hari Kenny menontonnya, perlahan ia pun ikut menikmatinya. Saat itu, burger dan lelucon berhasil menyatukan dua orang keras kepala.

* * *

"Pagi yang telat?" Levi memasuki dapur setelah melakukan rutinitas pagi. Biasanya, Kenny sudah berada di kebun dengan para krunya, tetapi pagi ini pria itu berada di depan kompor memasak sarapan pagi.

"Yeah... toh aku tak perlu terus memantau mereka seperti supervisor keparat yang akan memaki jika melihat kesalahan kecil. Mereka orang-orang loyal, aku percaya mereka."

"Hmm, aku bisa lihat." Gumam Levi menarik salah satu gelas dari kabinet dan menuangkan susu. Ia berjinjit untuk mengintip dari balik bahu Kenny apa yang berada dalam penggorengan dan melihat telur orak-arik di sana. Di atas konter, sosis dan bacon dan potongan buah peach tersusun di atas piring besar. "Kau memasak sarapan untuk kita? Tumben."

Suara Kenny terdengar lebih serak, "Anggap saja moodku sedang baik." Ia menjernihkan tenggorokannya kemudian menyuruh Levi untuk duduk di meja makan dan berhenti bernapas di sampingnya sebelum ia meledak.

Meski baru mandi, badan Levi sudah kembali berkeringat walaupun ia tak banyak melakukan apa pun. Ketika mereka selesai makan, tubuhnya dibanjiri peluh sehingga ia mengeluh kepada Kenny untuk dibelikan A/C.

"Kau bercanda? Lupakan A/C. Pergilah ke danau atau sungai—mereka banyak di wilayah ini—bukankah begitu caramu menikmati musim panas? Aku tak mengerti kenapa anak-anak sekarang lebih senang berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Dulu kami sampai memohon bahkan mengendap-endap supaya bisa bermain ke luar."

Levi berbohong kalau ia ingin buang air besar supaya bisa pergi karena Kenny mulai mencermahinya macam-macam hal.

Nyatanya, Levi tak tahu di mana sungai dan danau yang Kenny sebut tadi pagi atau lebih tepatnya ia tak berani berkendara ke dalam hutan sendirian karena _hei_, realistis saja, setiap hutan memiliki rahasia. Pasti, entah binatang buas atau mungkin jasad yang terkubur enam kaki di bawahnya atau apalah, Levi yakin itu. Jadi ia kembali ke kota, tetapi kali ini berhenti ke sebuah Laundromat untuk sekedar melihat bagaimana tempat itu beroperasi.

Tempat itu kecil, padat oleh mesin cuci tetapi hanya empat orang termasuk dirinya dan bibi penjaga toko yang berada di sana. Wangi floral yang lembut memenuhi ruangan dan dengung mesin yang bekerja malah membuat Levi tenang. Ia suka tempat ini terlebih lagi ada Wifi dan juga A/C-nya menyelimuti seluruh sudut ruangan. Levi mengambil tempat paling ujung di bawah A/C, ia nyaris mendesah begitu merasakan angin dingin menerpanya, kemudian bersandar ke kursi untuk menikmati momen-momen itu. Tak jauh darinya seorang pria super keren yang pernah Levi lihat duduk dengan kepala tertunduk bersilang dada. Semua tentang pria itu benar-benar membuat Levi iri karena ia tahu tak akan pernah bisa menjadi semaskulin dan semempesona itu.

** _Apa kau bersikap sopan?_ **

Tiba-tiba saja _doktrin_ Kenny terlintas di benaknya sehingga ia langsung membuang muka, membenarkan posisi tubuh dan memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Puluhan notifikasi muncul yang didominasi oleh Snapchat, YouTube, dan Reddit. Ia mengecek Snapchat terlebih dahulu untuk mendapati _Snap Streaks_-nya dengan Erwin hilang. _Damn_, padahal sudah jalan 457 hari—yeah, mereka berdua kecanduan aplikasi ini—. Ada beberapa chat dan snap yang ia terima tetapi ia memilih untuk mengecek snap dari mamanya terlebih dahulu. Foto Ma dan Ryan di depan gereja LDS yang megah seperti kastil Hogwarts, saling merangkul. Kemudian foto makanan dan beberapa video singkat tentang kegiatan Ma dan Ryan dan keluarganya ketika berkumpul. Kemudian beberapa chat.

_Di sini sangat menyenangkan, kau menyesal tak ikut bersama kami._

_Adiknya Ryan punya anjing beagle kesukaanmu namanya Croissant._

_Bagaimana musim panasmu, dear? Kalian masih hidup, kan? ;)_

Levi dibuat menyengir. Ia kemudian membalas satu persatu chat mamanya kemudian mengecek chat dari Erwin. Ia ingat kalau Erwin berniat akan memanfaatkan musim panas untuk melakukan kerja sambilan untuk pengalaman dan uang jajan tambahan. Mungkin ia harus tanya soal kerja sambilannya nanti karena sekarang, sosok dua bangku darinya terbangun ketika mesin cucinya berbunyi tanda selesai. Perhatian Levi sepenuhnya kembali kepada sosok yang—o..kay, _tinggi_ itu—tak Levi sangka ia setinggi dan semengancam itu. Hoodienya turun ketika ia berdiri, memamerkan surai dirty blondnya yang kusut. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam—hoodie, ripped jeans—dan combat boots. Kemudian ia membungkuk untuk mengambil pakaiannya dari mesin pengering dan Levi merasa bersalah karena mengecek pahanya yang kokoh terpahat sempurna. Sial. Apa pekerjaannya? Apa yang ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan tubuh seatelitis dan sebagus itu? Levi yakin di balik hoodie itu tubuhnya tak kalah sempurna. Sebelumnya, ia selalu berpikir kalau Erwin punya badan yang bagus tetapi begitu melihat pria ini, _oh boi_, Levi dibuat berubah pikiran.

Jadi ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa berani hari itu tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir, ia begitu bodoh dan terdengar mengerikan ketika berkata, "Hei, apa kau semacam eks-militer atau semacamnya? Badanmu keren!"

Ya, benar-benar memalukan. Di kepalanya kalimat itu terdengar normal, tetapi ketika dikatakannya keras-keras jadi terdengar mesum. Levi siap bangkit dan berlari keluar saat itu juga ketika pria tadi dengan santai dan tenangnya menatap ke arahnya dan suaranya terdengar kasar dan parau. "Yeah. Yeah, dua tahun lalu. Terima kasih."

Satu kalimat yang membuat jari kaki Levi mengeriting di balik sepatunya.

* * *

"Kenny," panggil Levi. "Kenny!" panggilnya lagi ketika Kenny tak melepas mata dari layar TV. Malam itu mereka makan pizza.

"Astaga, inilah kenapa aku tak menikah. Ada apa?"

Levi menyipit. "Kau kenal hampir seluruh orang di kota ini, kan?" tanyanya menjilat bibir.

"Umm, yeah? Kenapa? Ada seseorang yang mengganggumu?"

"Bukan!" geleng Levi. Ia menggigit bibirnya, ragu untuk bertanya. "Apa mungkin kau kenal seseorang dari eks-militer? Badannya tinggi, nyaris dua kaki kurasa, berjanggut dan kumis tipis dan berpotongan rambut undercut...? Shaggy? Oh, dia juga super atletis."

"Eks-militer?" Kenny diam sejenak untuk memikirkan orang setinggi dua meter yang mungkin ia kenal. Ada beberapa. Tapi ia tak yakin mereka yang Levi maksud karena mereka tak muda lagi. "Entahlah. Nanti kupikirkan lagi. Memangnya kenapa? Dia mengganggumu?"

Levi memutar mata. "Sudah kubilang bukan!" erangnya, kembali menatap layar TV. "Ok, terima kasih sudah mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Oh, Ma juga kirim salam."

"Yeah? Sampaikan salamku kembali untuknya."

Pepperoni basil pizza di tangannya tak lagi terasa enak dan Levi tak bisa fokus menonton TV.

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu sejak pertemuannya dengan pria Laundromat. Levi masih berkunjung ke kota untuk mengecek toko-toko yang ada di sana dan selalu makan siang di Diner. Paman Grizzly juga mengajaknya berbicara setiap ia tak sibuk dan pembicaraan mereka selalu menarik sehingga Levi menyukai pria itu. Suatu hari ia pernah bertanya soal pria Laundromat kepada Paman Grizzly dan jawaban dari pria gempal itu membuat Levi tak percaya.

"Kalau orang yang kaumaksud benar _dia_ orangnya, aku cuma bisa bilang kalau dia bukan eks-militer. Dia punya semacam _pack_ ini bersama orang-orangnya yang bermarkas di selatan dan mereka bukan orang-orang baik. Kau tak akan mau berurusan dengan mereka, Nak. Kau tak akan mau.".

Sejak saat itu, Levi berhenti memikirkan pria yang sempat muncul dalam mimpinya dua hari setelah pertemuan mereka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: attempted rape/non-con.

Festival Panen diadakan di alun-alun kota di akhir pekan setelah panen berakhir. Kota yang biasanya tampak mati tiba-tiba dikerumuni oleh keramaian dan ingar-bingar. Musik, lampu, rantai bendera, dan orang-orang memakai kostum memenuhi jalan. Ini seperti Halloween di bulan Juli minus kostum dan topeng seram—kecuali beberapa orang yang sengaja menjadi jack-o-lantern atau manusia jerami dan melakukan _prank_ sehingga satu atau dua teriakan terdengar di antara kerumunan. Suasana pesta yang meriah membuat mood Levi naik dan ia tak sabar untuk mengirim video yang ia ambil kepada mamanya dan Erwin besok.

Kenny membawa teman kencannya, Cynthia, seorang cewek 23 tahun yang beberapa inci lebih tinggi dari Levi. Dia penunggang kuda pro dan sudah memenangkan banyak piala dan medali sejak usia 9 tahun dan orang tuanya juga mengelola semacam peternakan kuda di kaki bukit—terkenal sampai ke luar kota tambah Kenny dengan bangga. Levi ingin membenci Cynthia karena cewek itu terlalu sempurna untuk Kenny, terlalu muda, terlalu cantik, _terlalu_ cerdas, tetapi Cynthia super cool—keren, sikap tak acuhnya bukan terkesan sombong dan Levi kepingin bisa sekeren dia.

Setelah selesai makan burger di Diner mereka bertiga pergi menuju pameran/perlombaan buah dan sayur raksasa di tengah alun-alun yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Kenny merangkul Cynthia sedari tadi, di sepanjang jalan, botol bir di tangannya yang kosong begitu pula dengan Cynthia. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan posisi yang jelas untuk melihat zucchini raksasa—yang Levi bisa kira nyaris setinggi tubuhnya—diberdirikan secara vertikal di atas sebuah timbangan di atas pentas kayu seadanya. Di bawah pentas, lebih banyak dan lebih besar hasil panen dipamerkan di samping petaninya.

Mereka melihat perlombaan itu hampir setengah jam setelahnya, kemudian merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sampai ke ujung jalan. Levi berjalan tak jauh di belakang Kenny dan Cynthia karena, 1) ia merasa menjadi orang ketiga di antara dua orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu dan, 2) ia terseret arus ke belakang sehingga sempat tertinggal jauh dari Kenny. Karena semakin tertinggal jauh, Levi memutuskan untuk menjelajah sendirian, berbalik dan menyelinap ke gang-gang. Toh mereka sedang berada di festival, kemungkinan buruk apa yang bisa terjadi?

Semakin ke dalam, semakin jauh ia berjalan, kerumunan orang semakin menipis, lampu semakin remang, dan bau alkohol di mana-mana. Di sekelilingnya hanya orang-orang berwajah kasar atau prostitusi yang salah satunya sempat menggoda Levi sehingga nyalinya sedikit menciut dan langsung menolak secara sopan. Kemudian ia melihat sosok itu, si pria Laundromat—_eurika!_—berjalan dengan kedua tangan di kantong celana ke dalam salah satu bar yang memutar musik super kencang. Levi menoleh ke belakang, berpikir bahwa ia masih punya waktu untuk berbalik dan kembali menuju kerumunan, lupakan soal pria itu, tetapi gagasan untuk bisa bertemu dengan pria itu kembali—paling tidak hanya sekali ini—membuatnya berjalan menuju bar dengan langkah besar dan tekad kuat. Tak ada _bouncer_ yang berjaga untuk meminta kartu identitasnya di pintu depan, jadi Levi menelan gumpalan yang mencekat tenggorokannya dan berjalan masuk sambil merapatkan jaket hoodienya ke tubuhnya ketika menyadari betapa dingin malam itu.

Musiknya terdengar jauh lebih parah ketika Levi berada di dalam, menghentak dan memekak. Bau alkohol dan rokok menggantung di udara, semakin diperburuk lagi dengan bau parfum murahan yang membuat pusing. Semuanya orang dewasa yang berada di sana. Levi takut salah satu dari mereka menyadari keberadaannya, jadi ia memasang hoodienya dan buru-buru berjalan ke salah satu meja yang kosong di pinggir ruangan agak ke tengah. Meja itu masih memiliki bir dan gelas di atasnya, jadi ia akan baik-baik saja selama menunduk dan berpura-pura minum.

Levi mencari pria berambut shaggy di antara setiap meja dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dari sudut mata dan belakang bahunya. Sumpah, ia benar-benar yakin yang ia lihat adalah si pria Laundromat. Ia tak mungkin salah lihat karena tak mungkin ia melupakan orang se-_badass_ itu.

"_Fuck!_" umpatnya sambil meremat gelas shot di tangannya. Ia mencari lagi, benar-benar menyeluruh dan tenang sekarang, dan ketika menemukan pria itu di tengah lingkaran paling berisik di sudut ruangan, napas Levi serasa di rampas. Di sana. Pria itu berdiri paling menjulang di antara semuanya, rokok terselip di sela bibir. Lebih baiknya lagi, dia tersenyum. S-E-N-Y-U-M. Levi juga sadar ia memakai pakaian yang sama dengan seluruh anggota yang terbahak di sana, jaket sleeveless berbordir semacam bintang. Mereka terlihat seperti geng motor ketimbang anak emo.

Benang-benang kusut di benaknya perlahan terurai.

_Jadi, mereka itu pack yang dibicarakan oleh paman Grizzly? Jadi, dia bukannya eks-militer? Jadi, paman Grizzly bukan bercanda?_

Perut Levi terasa berputar. Ia jadi menyesali keputusannya dan kepingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini sebelum Kenny menyadari kehilangannya. Dia bisa lari ke tempat di mana mereka memarkir mobil kemudian berbohong kalau ia merasa tak enak badan. Ya, Levi sudah bertekad untuk pergi, tadinyasampai seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut brunet sebahu duduk di seberangya. Menyeringai jahat memamerkan giginya yang berjarang. Wajahnya merah dan penuh _freckles_ terbentang dari ujung tulang pipinya yang satu ke ujung lainnya.

"_Well_, apa yang kau lakukan di mejaku, anak muda?" bau alkohol menerpa wajah Levi. _Bahaya._ Levi langsung berdiri, hendak berlari pergi tetapi tangan gesit paman itu menangkap pergelangan tangannya, menariknya dengan kasar supaya ia kembali duduk.

"_Shh, Shhh!_ Kemana kau mau pergi, _Dear_? Kau sadar, kan, kalau mereka mengetahuimu di sini kau akan terlibat bahaya. _Jeez_, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan denganmu." Ibu jarinya membentuk lingkaran di tulang pergelangan Levi yang menonjol.

Ya Tuhan. Apa ini. Levi ingin berontak, melempar botol atau gelas ke wajah paman mesum ini tetapi, _ingatlah untuk bersikap sopan_-nya Kenny menghalangi niatnya. Jadi ia memohon, "Paman, tolong lepaskan tanganku.", seramah dan sesopan mungkin.

"Yeah?" balasnya melonggarkan rematannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba jadi bersemangat setelah itu, tetapi Levi tahu itu sesuatu yang buruk. "Kalau begitu ikut aku sebentar."

Paman itu bangkit sementara Levi masih duduk, menahan tubuhnya di kursi sekuat tenaga sambil menggeleng, masih memohon untuk dibiarkan pergi dan tenggorokannya mulai terasa mencekik. Ia takut. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan paman itu dengannya. _God_, Levi _tahu_ betul karena mamanya sering memperingatinya tentang predator yang bersembunyi di antara orang dewasa. Tentang, _ya_, anak laki-laki juga bisa menjadi korban perkosaan.

"Oh, ayolah, Nak." Katanya berdiri di samping dan memandang Levi dengan mengancam. Ia setinggi Kenny tetapi lebih berotot dan bau. "Jangan buat aku terlihat seperti penjahat."

Ia kembali menyeret Levi, kali ini betul-betul mengerahkan tenaganya sehingga tubuh Levi dibuat tersentak sampai kursinya jatuh. Ketika itu, entah apa yang membuatnya menoleh ke meja si pria Laundromat, tetapi mata mereka bertemu. Tepat saat itu, pria Laundromat melihat ke arahnya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia ditarik ke belakang bar, dilempar ke dinding bata dan mulutnya dibungkam oleh tangan besar paman itu. Tepat saat paman itu sibuk menjilat dan mencium tengkuk dan lehernya, pintu di dekat mereka didobrak. Pria Laundromat di sana, masih dengan rokok di sela bibirnya, menatap mereka dengan tenang.

"Satu."

Ia mulai menghitung. Levi tak tahu kenapa dia malah menghitung dan bukannya menolong Levi. Tetapi belum hitungan kedua, paman mesum itu langsung menjauh dari tubuh Levi kemudian bergegas pergi sambil mengumpat seolah melihat hantu atau sesuatu yang menakutkan.

"Ya Tuhan." Ia masih tak percaya apa yang terjadi.

Pria Laundromat berjalan ke arahnya, berdiri menjulang di sampingnya, menyembunyikannya dari kemungkinan orang yang keluar dan melihat mereka.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Levi menengadah. Ya Tuhan. Pria ini mungkin saja terlambat tapi tetap saja... ia datang. _Datang _menolongnya sebelum keadaan menjadi jauh lebih buruk. Levi menarik ingus dan menyeka air mata yang kembali membasahi wajahnya dengan tumit tangannya. Pria itu tak perlu meminta maaf.

"Kau ingat aku? Aku mencarimu," aku Levi. Suaranya terdengar parau. Lehernya sakit karena terus menengadah. "Aku mengikutimu ke dalam dan paman itu tiba-tiba duduk didepanku—"

"Yeah. Maafkan aku," potongnya. Ia kemudian menarik hisapan panjang sebelum melempar puntung rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya. "Di sini berbahaya. Biar kuantarkan kau ke tempat yang lebih aman. Ayo."

Tangannya membantu Levi berdiri. Salah satu kakinya masih belum stabil sehingga Levi sempat oleng. Untung si pria Laundromat cepat menangkapnya.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam diam. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Levi tanyakan kepada pria yang mengaku bernama Mike itu. Tetapi suasana di antara mereka sangat canggung entah karena apa. Mungkin karena kejadian barusan. Levi sesekali mencuri pandang ke Mike, mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat pria itu lebih baik lagi. Ia punya tato di bawah telinga dan kedua lengannya sampai pergelangan. Dia juga punya semacam gelang dari tali sepatu terikat longgar di pegelangan kanannya. Urat tangannya terlihat jelas, menonjol keluar dari punggung tangan, lengan, bisep, sampai ke balik pelipit lengan kaosnya.

Ketika alun-alun dan keramaian terlihat tak jauh di depan mereka, Mike berhenti di depan toko pangkas rambut yang tutup. Agak sedikit dekat dengan tiang lampu.

"Kau bisa sendiri, kan?" matanya mencari kepastian di gunmetal Levi yang terlihat lebih pucat di bawah sinar lampu.

Levi menjilat bibirnya yang kering, mengangguk. "Yeah. Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja mulai dari sini. Jika itu maksudmu."

Mike menyentuh bahunya, meremat lembut, dan Levi bisa merasakan sengatan listik di sekujur tubuhnya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan kemari lagi tanpa orang dewasa, oke?"

Ia hendak berbalik, siap untuk pergi, namun Levi memanggilnya, menahannya dengan namanya. "Bisa kita ketemu di Laundromat besok? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Tanyanya penuh harap.

Jeda.

"Dengar, aku tak bisa." Balas Mike ketika akhirnya berbalik. Bahunya turun, ia mengucek hidungnya. "Mungkin kau salah orang. Aku, aku tak ingat pernah ke Laundromat—jadi..."

_Bohong_. "Aku tahu kau bohong soal eks-militer. Aku tahu kau tinggal bersama packmu di selatan. Aku sekarang tahu kenapa kota ini an—

Mike menatapnya. Terlalu intens. Terlalu tajam. Tatapan yang menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut dan enyah.

"Ma, maafkan aku." Levi melangkah mundur, kedua alisnya melengkung turun. "Ya... ya, terima kasih telah menolongku. Selamat tinggal!"

Ketika ia sampai di mobil, terengah, lelah, Kenny nyaris meneriakinya jika Levi tak langsung melempar diri dan membenamkan wajah ke dada pamannya. Ia ingat berada di pelukan Cynthia selama di dalam mobil setelah itu, di kursi belakang, parfum manisnya menempel di baju Levi. Ia tak tahu kenapa menangis.

Air matanya mendesak begitu saja tanpa ia perintahkan.

* * *

Ia tak bilang soal nyaris diperkosa.

Ia tak bilang soal Mike yang menolaknya.

Levi tak mengerti kenapa Mike begitu menarik bagi otaknya. Kenapa otaknya memilih untuk mengkhayalkan Mike atau mengulang kembali permintaan maafnya dari segala hal yang bisa diulang. Cynthia bermalam di rumah mereka. Rambut emasnya digerai kali ini. Ia membuat sarapan bersama Kenny di dapur, sementara Levi mengganti siaran TV berulang-ulang. Dari 0 ke 15, dari 15 ke 0. Ia merasa kosong dan hampa dan di antara keduanya.

Tak ada yang mencurigainya sampai ketika ia dengan refleks menepis tangan Cynthia yang mengajaknya untuk sarapan. Membuatnya terbelalak tak percaya dengan menganga. Ia kemudian menyadari pergelangan Levi meraung plum pekat. Levi mencoba melawan dan melepaskan diri dari Cynthia yang memegang bahunya, menahannya, dan tak sengaja melihat hickey di tengkuk dan bawah lehernya dan Kenny datang mendengar kegaduhan yang mereka buat.

Levi kembali menangis.

Cynthia memeluknya.

* * *

"Kau ingat siapa yang melakukannya?!"

"Kenny!" Cynthia mengusap-usap bahunya, mengelus kepalanya dan Levi teringat akan mamanya. "Kau lihat dia masih terguncang. Kau bisa tahan pertanyaanmu untuk nanti."

Kenny mengerang, menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir untuk menenangkan diri. Tetapi gagal karena yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menghancurkan sesuatu. Ia cuma melihat merah.

"Sumpah, aku akan mencari tahu anjing sialan itu dan ketika aku menemukannya, akan kuhabisi dia!" desis Kenny. "Dan kalau dia orang yang kukenal, aku akan membakarnya hidup-hidup dan mengiris dagingnya tipis-tipis sebelum kuberikan ke babi!"

Cynthia meringis, tetapi ia tak mengatakan apa pun.

Begitu situasi mulai tenang, Levi bangkit dari paha Cynthia. "Dia, dia cuma menciumku di tengkuk dan leher dan dan meraba tubuhku, tapi ia tak melakukan apa pun Kenny, aku bersumpah. Aku bukan menangis karena dia. Aku menangis karena--" _Mike menolakku. Mike mengiraku anak-anak dan tak masuk akal._

"Karena apa?!" bentak Kenny, tak sengaja terlalu keras sampai Levi dan Cynthia tersentak di tempat duduk.

"Kenny! Astaga."

Levi membasahi bibirnya. "A, aku... aku rindu mama."

Tangan Cynthia kembali merangkulnya dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Kenny mengumpat tak percaya.

"Astaga. Benar. Mamamu mesti tahu tentang ini. Aku akan menghubung—"

"JANGAN!" pekik Levi menarik wajah yang ia benamkan di perpotongan leher Cynthia. "Kumohon jangan beritahu mama. Kenny, kumohon jangan beritahu mama."

Kenny lemah jika seseorang memohon kepadanya. Terlebih lagi keponakannya sendiri. Jadi ia membiarkan Levi dan Cynthia di ruang tamu sementara ia pergi ke beranda belakang untuk merokok meredamkan amarahnya.

Merah, menyulut, menari di balik pelupuknya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. ill appreciate any kind/constructive feedback. (: -xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Kalau dikatakannya semua baik-baik saja, maka ia berbohong.

Sejak kejadian itu, Levi menjadi waspada. Ia mengurung diri di kamar atau menonton TV di ruang santai sementara menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Cynthia masih datang sesekali. Kadang cuma singgah untuk mengecek keadaan mereka atau tinggal untuk bermalam. Kemarin mereka mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di halaman belakang—bertiga saja. Ada kembang api, bir, dan banyak patty dan sosis dan jagung untuk dibakar. Mereka cuma membentang selimut di tengah pekarangan belakang, bintang terlihat jelas di angkasa. Keseluruhannya tak buruk, Levi bisa mengakui. Minggu depan, Cynthia janji mereka akan buat es loli bersama.

Hari ini ia merasa lebih baik setelah berbicara dengan Erwin semalam. Ia tak menceritakan keseluruhan kejadian secara gamblang, melainkan hanya menyelipkan beberapa hal ke dalam kebohongan yang ia buat dan berharap Erwin menangkap pesannya. Dalam kurang lebih 4 minggu ia akan kembali ke Colorado, kembali ke rutinitasnya yang normal dan membosankan, tetapi paling tidak di sana ia akan merasa seperti dirinya yang dulu karena sekarang ini ia merasa... berbeda? Ia merasa ganjil dan alien dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Mau ke mana kau?" suara Kenny agak mengagetkannya ketika ia mengambil kunci mobil dari mangkok kaca di mud room.

"Keluar." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja? Mau kutemani? Aku bisa menyetir untukmu dan kita bisa nongkrong di... Diner? Danau? Kau sudah singgah ke danau itu? Eh, jangan, terlalu berbahaya kalau sendirian."

Levi menyelipkan kaki ke Old Skoolnya yang seingatnya tak pernah sekotor ini sebelumnya.

"Kenny, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku cuma mau ke Laundromat." Katanya sambil menunjukkan tas pakaian kotornya.

"Oh," Kenny merasa bodoh karena terlalu khawatir. "kalau begitu sekalian pakaian kotorku juga."

Kenny menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang dan recehan ke tangannya ketika menyerahkan tas miliknya.

"Hati-hati, Nak, dan persetan soal sopan. Kau boleh memaki, berteriak, atau meninju seseorang yang bersikap tak sopan kepadamu, aku tak peduli. Aku ingin kau marah dan berikan tatapan aku-lebih-baik-darimu kepada anjing-anjing yang mencoba macam-macam denganmu. Dan apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada dipihakmu, kau dengar itu, Nak? Aku akan selalu membelamu." Kenny memegang tengkuknya, tatapan matanya tajam dan serius. Levi tak pernah melihat Kenny bersungguh-sungguh seperti ini sebelumnya. Kenny tak pernah memanggilnya, _Nak_, lebih dari satu kali dalam satu kalimat, _hell_, bahkan ia menghindari kata itu sebisa mungkin sebelumnya.

"Oke, sekarang pergilah."

Levi menoleh untuk melihat Kenny dari balik bahu sebelum mendorong pintu keluar.

* * *

Mike duduk di bangku yang sama seperti di hari mereka bertemu.

Levi tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya hari ini. Mata mereka langsung saling mengunci bahkan ketika ia baru turun dari mobil. Perut Levi berputar, tiba-tiba mulutnya jadi kering dan asam.

Laundromat agak ramai dengan para wanita hari itu. Lagu Pop yang sedang tren berputar dari radio dengan volume rendah. Levi melihat tak ada yang duduk di barisan Mike, jadi ia terpaksa mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

Berjalan ke arah Mike membuat Levi gugup. Entah kenapa. Telapak tangannya berkeringat. Mike kembali menekuk leher, sebelah kaki dilipat di atas pahanya. Levi perhatikan ia tak memakai sleeveless jaketnya, melainkan hanya kaos hitam berlengan ¾, jeans hitam, dan combat boots biasanya. Satu hal yang berbeda darinya hanya janggutnya yang tak terawat. Sekarang tampangnya jadi jauh lebih mengancam dan kusut dari sebelumnya.

Tanpa berniat untuk duduk, Levi memasukkan koin kemudian berjongkok di sebelah mesin cuci yang digunakan Mike dan memasukkan pakaian kotor miliknya dan Kenny sekaligus dua Tide Pods yang ia bawa dari rumah ke dalam mesin cuci. Ia baru berdiri untuk menyalakan mesin. Seterusnya, ia tak tahu—belum tahu harus bagaimana. Selama ia membelakangi Mike maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Selama ia ikut bermain permainan apa pun yang sedang dimainkan Mike, semua akan kembali normal seperti saat mereka belum pernah saling bicara.

Ya Tuhan. Situasi mereka benar-benar canggung dan menyesakkan. Levi memeluk tubuhnya. Suara-suara di benaknya menyuruhnya untuk berbalik, hadapi Mike, tanyakan semua hal yang sempat menghantuinya beberapa minggu terakhir, tanyakan kenapa—

"Hei, Levi."

_Akhirnya_.

Suara Mike jauh seperti gumaman ketimbang bisikan. Jika Levi tak menajamkan pendengarannya dan memilih melamun, ia tak mungkin bisa menangkap suara Mike.

"Hei." Balas Levi hanya melirik dari balik bahu sebentar.

"Kemari dan duduklah."

Pura-pura ragu, akhirnya ia berbalik dan duduk di samping Mike. Kedua tangannya sembunyi di kantong jaket. Mereka duduk dalam diam untuk beberapa saat yang mencekik leher. Mike tak berhenti menggoyangkan kaki sementara Levi tak berhenti memainkan jari tangan dan melihat ke segala arah kecuali teman besarnya. Meski wangi _softener_ memenuhi seisi Laundromat, ia masih bisa menangkap samar-samar bau matahari, rokok, dan rumput yang baru dipangkas dari Mike. Ia suka bau rumput yang baru dipangkas. _Fuck_, Mike!

Ketika Levi meletakkan tangannya ke kursi, Mike juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan refleks, mereka langsung menjauhkan tangan seperti kesentrum ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Jeda.

Jeda.

Jeda.

Kemudian Mike terbatuk.

"Maaf," katanya menutup mulut dengan kepalan tangan. Ia sendiri tampak tak menyangka akan terbatuk, telinganya memerah.

Levi menggeleng. "Tak apa."

Jeda.

"Kau... sakit?"

"Bukan. Aku, aku baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba tenggorokanku geli."

Levi mengangguk mendengar jawabannya.

"A, aku tak melihatmu akhir-akhir ini. Kemana kau?" tanya Mike kemudian. Keraguan terdengar jelas di nada bicaranya.

"Apa?" Levi menoleh untuk bertemu pandang dengan hazel Mike. Matanya hazel. Levi pikir dia punya bola mata cokelat, tetapi dengan jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat hijau di antara cokelatnya. "Jadi, kau datang ke sini lusa setelah malam festival?"

Mike seakan sadar ia tak perlu mengungkap fakta itu. Sekarang kedengarannya ia seolah menuntut. Jadi ia buru-buru meminta maaf.

"Kau tak perlu selalu meminta maaf, Mike. Santai saja. Malah seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Ujar Levi, menyandarkan punggung ke kursi. "Beberapa minggu terakhir menjadi minggu yang berat bagiku. Aku mengurung diri di rumah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Benar-benar parah. Ini hari pertamaku keluar rumah. Jujur, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga tak menyangka kau akan datang. Kupikir kata-kataku agak keterlaluan malam itu jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi menemuimu. Tapi kau tak pernah datang—maksudku, _sekarang_ kau datang. Jadi aku agak lega." Jelas Mike mengusap punggung tangannya sambil menunduk.

Pengakuan Mike terdengar asing di telinga Levi. Ia menghargai kejujuran dan keberanian Mike karena ia sendiri tak akan berani menelanjangi perasaannya kepada orang asing. Mengekspos kelemahannya. Makanya, ia dibuat tersentuh.

Levi mendesah dari hidung, kemudian menoleh. "Mike, kau sudah makan siang?"

Mike mengangkat wajah, menatap Levi dari sela poninya seraya menggeleng. "Belum."

"Makan siang denganku? Kita bisa bicara di Diner sambil makan."

Keraguan tampak jelas di wajah Mike. Alisnya sempat bertaut samar, matanya pilu. Levi tak tahu kenapa ia terlihat seolah pertanyaan barusan menyayat perasaannya.

Ia merapatkan bibir, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Ok. Terserah."

"Ok," sambung Levi menghela napas seolah dari tadi ia telah menahannya.

Tepat setelah itu, mesin cuci Mike berhenti berputar.

* * *

Aneh.

Semua orang melempar pandangan jijik sekaligus menatap ke meja mereka dengan kerutan di dahi dan sikap defensif. Levi tak mengerti apa yang salah. Dugaan-dugaan mulai muncul di benaknya, salah satunya adalah kejadian yang menimpa dirinya di malam Festival Panen. Apa mereka tahu detail kejadiannya? Apa paman itu menebar rumor melenceng tentangnya? Masalahnya, bahkan Paman Grizzly ikut memberikannya pandangan busuk.

Burger di tangannya terasa berat, penuh dengan belatung yang meliuk-liuk di antara daging dan kotoran membuat Levi kehilangan nafsu makan. Ia meletakkan burgernya ke piring kemudian melihat Mike yang makan dengan lahap—membenamkan wajah ke burger yang dipegang oleh kedua tangannya. Ia tak tega menginterupsi pria itu.

Saus dan remah-remah menempel di janggut dan pinggir mulut Mike ketika ia selesai makan. Ia menyeka mereka dengan tisu—banyak tisu, sebelum menjilat jarinya dan meminum colanya langsung dari botol. Ketika sadar dengan situasi mereka, dan Levi yang memperhatikan di seberangnya, sikapnya langsung berubah kembali menjadi tenang dan kaku.

"Umm, jadi... apa?" tanyanya bersilang tangan di depan dada.

Levi seolah tersadar dari mantra. "Oh. Ya, um, jadi," ia membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian membasahi bibir bawahnya. "jadi, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan? Maksudmu... bagaimana _sebenarnya _aku bisa mendapatkan tubuh seperti ini?" Mike melihat Levi hendak memotongnya, jadi ia lanjut berbicara. "Uhh, genetik? Oh, dari kecil aku sudah melakukan banyak perkejaan fisik dan sampai sekarang pun begitu. Intinya, kerja keras dan—"

"Mike," desah Levi, tampak lelah. "kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."

Mike tampak gelisah di tempat duduknya dan beberapa kali ragu untuk membuka mulut sebelum mengeluarkan napas panjang dari hidung, bahu turun. "Buruk. Sesuatu yang buruk. A, aku melakukan sesuatu yang _sangat_ buruk kau tak akan percaya seburuk apa itu yang kumaksud."

"Seburuk apa?" suaranya terdengar hati-hati. Tubuh Levi merapat ke pinggir meja.

Mike menunjuk meja di sebelah mereka dengan dagunya sebelum kembali menatap lawan bicaranya dengan mata sayu. "Kau bisa lihat dari orang-orang di sekelilingmu. Lihat? Mereka tahu apa yang kulakukan, _apa_ yang orang-orangku lakukan, makanya mereka melihatku dengan tatapan seolah aku ini monster."

Astaga. Semua jadi masuk akal.

Untuk sejenak, tak ada yang berani berbicara. Suara alat makan yang beradu dengan piring atau gumaman dan tawa mengisi keheningan. Entah kenapa Levi jadi merasa bersalah. Seharusnya mereka tetap berada di Laundromat atau di mobil saja. Pantas saja ia ragu dan terlihat tak nyaman untuk menyetujui ajakan Levi.

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan, kau tak perlu meminta maaf."

"Tidak. A, aku... aku terlalu bodoh dan egois karena tak memikirkan posisimu. Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu dan dengan seenaknya aku menguntitmu dan memaksa untuk meminta penjelasan darimu seakan kita sudah saling mengenal sementara—_fuck_, pokoknya aku minta maaf. Biarkan aku meminta maaf. Aku... janji tak akan menggangmu lagi."

_Ah_—kalimat terakhir itu rasanya begitu berat di lidahnya. Ia mengerti kalau Mike merasa tak nyaman dengan semua ini dan tak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya setelah ini. Ia mengerti. Ia akan mundur. Ia tak akan memaksa. Lagipula, Mike terlihat jauh lebih tua darinya, mungkin sekitar 27, untuk apa ia menghabiskan waktu dengan anak remaja?

Seseorang menjatuhkan sendok ke lantai dan mereka terkejut, khususnya Levi. Ia tak yakin harus membawa percakapan ini ke mana atau harus mengakhirinya. Ya, mungkin yang terakhir. Mungkin ia harus menyudahi percakapan mereka, membuat alasan yang bisa dipercaya untuk minggat, kemudian mengemudi dengan ngebut—

"Kau mau pergi dari sini?"

Levi sedikit bersyukur karena Mike menghentikan pikirannya yang semakin absurd. Ia menghela napas lega. Mike bertopang dagu menatapnya, atau mengamati wajahnya, mungkin mencari emosi yang Levi coba sembunyikan sedari tadi, mencoba membacanya—Levi tak suka ditatap. Jadi ia menyibukkan diri untuk mengecek uang dalam dompetnya di bawah meja.

"Yeah, semakin panas dan pengap di sini. Jadi..." Mike beranjak dari booth membuat Levi menengadah. "Apa yang kaulakukan? Makan siangnya aku yang traktir."

"Aku tak suka berhutang apa pun."

Dan Mike melenggang pergi begitu saja ke kasir. Levi segera menyusul, mengumpat dalam hati selama berjalan menghampiri Mike. Ia hanya fokus ke laki-laki bertato itu sehingga tak menyadari orang-orang yang masih sibuk menggunjinginya atau paman Grizzly yang terus menatapnya dengan kecewa bahkan sampai mereka kembali ke mobil berdampingan.

* * *

Kenny menunggunya di beranda depan. Atau, Kenny cuma kebetulan sedang merawat senapannya di beranda depan. Entah apa pun alasannya, ketika Levi turun dengan pakaian bersih mereka di punggungnya, ia langsung menyapa.

"'mua baik?" suaranya teredam oleh rokok yang terselip di bibir tipisnya.

"Yeah." Jawaban Levi singkat dan jelas. Lantai beranda berderit di bawah sepatunya ketika melangkah naik. Levi langsung menarik pintu tanpa berhenti, menaiki tangga menuju kamar dan buru-buru langsung mengunci pintu dan menanggalkan pakaiannya.

Tadi Mike menawarkannya ganja dan ia menerimanya dengan senang hati karena ia _butuh_ benda itu untuk menenangkan kegelisahannya. Mereka menghisap secara bergantian sambil bersandar ke kap mobil di hadapan sebuah danau, jauh di dalam hutan. Tak banyak yang terjadi. Awalnya mereka berniat untuk berenang tetapi karena tak membawa pakaian ganti dan Levi belum nyaman untuk bertelanjang di depan Mike, jadi mereka hanya mengobrol. Banyaknya tentang kehidupan dan drama sekolah Levi di Colorado. Mike menjadi pendengar yang baik; tak banyak berkomentar, karena Levi lebih senang seperti itu. Ketika hendak menawarkan tumpangan pulang, Mike menolak dan menyuruhnya untuk menurunkannya di pinggir jalan, katanya temannya akan datang menjemput. Jadi... yeah. Mungkin akan sulit untuk membuat Mike membuka diri, tetapi dengan mendapat kepercayaan Mike mungkin nantinya ia akan membiarkan Levi masuk lebih dalam ke dunianya. Mungkin. Levi harap.

Mereka berjanji akan bertemu lagi dalam tiga hari di Laundromat. Mike bilang akan membawanya melakukan petualangan kecil karena Peach County punya tempat-tempat yang menarik untuk dikunjungi selama musim panas—mungkin perkataan Kenny ada benarnya. Musim panas harus dinikmati, kan? Jadi, Levi sudah tak sabar.

Ia menyembunyikan pakaiannya di bawah kasur untuk dibawanya ke Laundromat nanti. Kemudian langsung ke kamar mandi—terhubung dengan kamar Kenny—dan berdiri di bawah pancuran untuk membuang bau ganja, keringat, dan Mike bersama air.

Sebelum tidur, mamanya membuat panggilan video. Levi tak tahu apa Kenny sungguh-sungguh mengunci mulutnya soal dia yang nyaris diperkosa atau tidak tetapi mamanya tak menyinggung soal itu sama sekali, _yang,_ sangat ia syukuri. Mereka mengobrol selama dua jam, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilan karena Levi tak berhenti menguap.

Ia tak bermimpi apa pun malam itu.


	4. Chapter 4

Suara knalpot mobil terdengar kasar, mengganggu, membuat Levi kepingin berteriak, melompat dari mobil untuk menarik benda sialan itu lepas—jika konsep itu mungkin—dari sana. Mungkin keinginan untuk bertindak agresifnya muncul karena 1) matahari menggila di atas sana, 2) Mike menyetel ke saluran musik rock dengan banyak teriakan kemarahan, dan 3) ia _lapar_. Levi kepingin mengeluh tapi ia belum cukup mengenal Mike untuk membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia tidak ingin membuat Mike berpikir kalau ia seorang penggerutu, tidak, tidak sekarang. Mereka berkendara dengan kaca terbuka. Meskipun begitu, Levi berkeringat seperti babi di kursinya. Kaos abu-abu yang dikenakannya berubah lebih gelap di genangan keringat yang dibuat tubuhnya. Benar-benar tak nyaman. Ia dibuat berpikir bagaimana Mike bisa bertahan dengan tiga lapis pakaian; kaos, kemeja _plaid_, dan jaket/rompi berbordir tanpa lengan yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Levi menyeka keringat di leher dengan punggung tangan, basah, ia mengeryitkan hidung kemudian melapnya ke celana chino pendeknya.

Mereka sudah berkendara nyaris satu jam dengan kecepatan tak lebih dari tiga puluh. Bosan? Tentu saja. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sejak awal kecuali ketika Levi bertanya soal kenapa Mike yang tidak memakai _seat belt_. Kemudian mobil berbelok memasuki jalan setapak yang cukup dapat dilalui oleh sedan Ford'85-nya Kenny. Tubuh mereka langsung terguncang seperti barang di bagasi karena tanah yang tidak rata.

Levi melirik ke Mike.

Mike melirik ke Levi.

Cengiran Levi melebar begitu tahu Mike sengaja menambah kecepatan supaya mereka makin terguncang, bahkan kepalanya sendiri membentur ke langit-langit mobil yang rendah, _sial_, Mike tertawa rendah, malu-malu menampakkan giginya. Entah kenapa semuanya begitu sempurna saat itu.

Setelah banyak guncangan dan kekehan dan _MikE!, _mereka tiba di sebuah kabin yang terlihat suram—dirambati ivy—kecil di tengah hutan. Mike memarkirkan mobil di depan beranda. Seekor rakun yang tadinya tidur di depan pintu langsung berlari kabur begitu menyadari getaran dari lantai kayu di bawahnya. _Aku baru mau mengelusnya_, gumam Levi sedih yang direspon oleh Mike dengan tepukan di bahu.

Begitu Mike mendorong pintu, debu langsung menyambut mereka sehingga Levi terbatuk di balik punggung Mike. Selain debu, tempat itu cukup rapi dengan beberapa furnitur seadanya.

"Tunggu di sini." Perintah Mike ketika Levi menyibukkan diri berkeliling ruangan. Kabin itu kecil tanpa sekat yang membagi ruangan. Begitu masuk dari beranda, sepasang _loveseat_ dengan busa yang tercabik keluar menempel ke dinding, cuma ada meja berkaki pendek di depannya dengan beberapa botol alkohol diselimuti debu, koran/majalah, dan asbak yang dipenuhi puntung rokok. Tepat di seberangnya, kabinet penuh dengan berbagai macam minuman keras dan kotak medis bersender di sebelah perapian dari batu alam. Lalu dipisahi jendela tanpa gorden, terdapat tempat tidur _single bed_ yang tak berseprai. Tepat di seberang kanannya dapur berada dengan _island_ pendek dan dua _barstool_ kayu sebagai ganti meja makan. Dapurnya sudah diinstal kompor dan wastafel. Sejauh yang Levi tahu, ia tak melihat pintu toilet, jadi kemungkinan ada _outhouse _yang dibangun di luar.

Mike kemudian kembali dengan langkah kakinya yang berat. Levi berbalik, agak terkejut dengan senapan berlaras panjang yang menggantung longgar di bahunya. Di tangannya yang kosong, ia menjinjing _duffle bag_ usang.

"Kita akan pergi berburu." Umum Mike berjongkok di depan kabinet, membuka lemari di bagian bawahnya untuk mengeluarkan dua kotak amunisi yang ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya.

"Serius?!" wajah Levi langsung berseri-seri. Ia belum pernah pergi berburu sebelumnya dan selama ini cuma pernah melihat senapan milik Kenny tanpa pernah menyentuhnya. Sumpah, itu benar-benar keren. "Aku boleh berburu?" tanyanya membungkuk di sebelah Mike. Samar-samar, ia bisa menangkap bau tubuh Mike; antara matahari, debu, deterjen, dan keringat. Ada bau lain yang agak familiar di hidungnya karena pernah menciumnya di sekitar Kenny ketika ia memegang senapan, tapi tak bisa dijelaskannya.

"Yeah. Kau pernah menembak sebelumnya?"

"Belum."

"Berburu?"

Kali ini sempat ada jeda. Levi ingat pernah ikut Kenny berburu sebelumnya, sewaktu kecil setelah diberangi Ma. "Uhh, per..nah? Maksudku, aku cuma sebagai spektator. Cuma menemani Kenny."

Mike menutup laci kembali, menepuk-nepuk tangan untuk menghilangkan debu di sana kemudian menoleh ke Levi. Ia mendongak, wajahnya tak jauh dari dagu dan garis rahang Levi. "_Well_, aku akan mengajarkanmu menembak dan berburu."

"Ok. Aku sudah tak sabar." Balas Levi penuh antusias.

Mereka mengepak beberapa makanan kaleng dan botol air mineral ke dalam tas sebelum pergi dengan berjalan kaki.

* * *

Rupanya berburu cukup membosankan.

Mereka bersembunyi di balik semak dengan penuh waspada. Mike di sampingnya dengan teropong, sementara Levi mengawasi sekeliling dari _scope_ riflenya. Hampir satu jam di bawah sinar matahari berkanopi pohon pinus yang masih bisa ditembus ganasnya matahari musim panas, Levi yakin akan terpanggang dan dehidrasi dalam sejam lagi. _Aku kepingin pulang_, kalimat itu sudah berada di ujung lidah Levi sejak setengah jam lalu ketika ia merasa agak pusing dan keram di tangan dan kaki. Tetapi Mike begitu fokus di sebelahnya, tak bersuara, cuma deru napas teraturnya terdengar. Ia bersungguh-sungguh sementara Levi setengah hati berada di sini, menunggu rusa jantan, bison, kelinci, _apa pun_, melintasi mereka.

"Jam 2." Mike tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuh ke sisi Levi, berbisik begitu rendah sampai-sampai bulu tengkuk Levi bergidik. "Kau lihat?"

Levi menelan ludah, badan senapan di bawah telapaknya yang berkeringat terasa lebih berat. Ia bisa melihat seekor kelinci cokelat di antara kebun bunga liar. Melompat-lompat dengan ekor pendeknya yang menggemaskan dari _scope_nya. _Sial_. Apa ini legal? Levi sedikit agak tidak tega untuk melepas pengaman dan menarik pelatuknya. "Aku bisa lihat."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, lakukan seperti yang sudah aku ajarkan barusan. Lepas pengaman, pantat senapan menempel di otot antara bahu dan ketiakmu, atur napas, kemudian tarik pelatuknya perlahan. Ok?"

"Ok," angguk Levi. Ia mengikuti perintah Mike, membuang rasa ibanya kemudian suara nyaring senapan menggelegar. Tubuh Levi agak tersentak karena terkejut. Adrenalinnya membumbung seperti roket membuat darahnya berdesir, napasnya tersengal, tangan dan kakinya bergetar dan tubuhnya terasa ringan, ditambah rematan tangan Mike di bahunya ketika pria itu memuji kalau tembakannya kena membuat Levi kewalahan.

Ada sensasi yang tak bisa dijelaskan ketika tembakanmu tepat sasaran. Bunyi peluru yang menembus daging atau fakta bahwa kau punya kuasa untuk merenggut nyawa membuat sesuatu yang animalistik di dalam diri Levi bergejolak. Entah itu artinya baik atau buruk, tetapi mungkin ini yang mengakibatkan Kenny gemar berburu. Dia bisa mengerti sekarang.

"Ayo klaim tropi pertamamu."

Mereka turun dengan hati-hati memungut kelinci yang Levi tembak. Ada potongan kecil daging dari peluru yang menembus keluar tak jauh dari kelinci malang itu tergeletak. Mike melingkarkan tangannya di kedua telinga panjang makhluk berbulu itu, menyodorkannya ke wajah Levi. "Tembakanmu bersih."

"Yeah? Apa ini legal?" dahinya berkernyit.

"Tentu. Jangan khawatir soal itu." Jawab Mike. "Kau mau memakannya?"

"Kupikir tidak. Aku bahkan menolak daging rusa hasil buruan Kenny."

Mike mengangguk, kemudian berkata. "Ok. Kelinci ini akan jadi makan malamku."

Selanjutnya Levi menonton Mike berburu. Jelas sekali dari ketekunan dan kesabarannya Mike sudah tak asing dengan kegiatan ini. Rasanya seperti menonton Kenny dari bangku lipatnya dulu ketika mereka berburu bebek, tetapi kali ini berbeda karena yang ia tonton adalah Mike. Level kerennya meningkat pesat Levi bingung bagaimana seseorang bisa sekeren itu.

* * *

"Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Iy—_Kenny!_ Aku bisa menjaga diriku, jangan khawatir. Ya. ok, _dah_!" Levi langsung memutus panggilan sebelum Kenny mengkhawatirkannya lebih jauh. Mereka memutuskan untuk berenang di sungai ketika panas dan keringat tak bisa tertahankan lagi. Menemukan satu setelah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit dari tempat berburu untuk menemukan sungai dengan air yang berwarna hijau lumut setelah menyusuri parit-parit sungai di hutan. Awalnya Levi agak takut tetapi Mike meyakinkan bahwa airnya tak begitu dalam dan tidak ada semacam serangga atau ikan berbahaya atau kotoran di sana. Jadilah mereka menceburkan diri ke dalam, _skinny dipping_—berenang tanpa pakaian, tak terpikirkan lagi oleh Levi soal telanjang di depan Mike.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Mike masih berada di dalam air.

Levi menyipit, berjalan sambil menyembunyikan penisnya di balik telapak tangannya mendekati pinggir air sungai yang sedikit lebih jernih. Rambutnya basah dan poninya menempel menghalangi pandangannya. Ia pasti terlihat jelek seperti kucing sphynx. "Yeah. Kenny dan kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan."

Mike berenang mendekati tepi. Mengekspos dadanya yang dipenuhi bahasa latin atau nama—entahlah Levi belum tahu makna di balik tatonya Mike—dan lambang-lambang hingga turun ke bawah paha begitu air surut di sekitarnya. Levi berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke antara selangkangannya, _benar-benar_ mencoba dan syukurnya Mike ikut menyembunyikannya di balik kedua telapak tangan besarnya. Tetapi tetap saja membuat sensasi menggelitik di dalam perutnya yang aneh.

"Kalau begitu kau mau pulang? Kita bisa pulang kapan pun kau mau." Sekarang Mike yang kedengaran agak khawatir. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, cukup dekat di mana ia bisa melihat cukup jelas bintik muka Mike di bawah matahari yang tak pernah disadarinya sebelumnya atau guratan dari peluru yang menembus daging di belikatnya. Tubuh kekar Mike dua kali lebih mengintimidasi dari pada sebelumnya, Levi dibuat gugup. Serius. Kalau Mike mau, dia bisa membanting Levi ke tanah dengan mudahnya.

"Apa? Tidak! Belum. Aku belum mau pulang." Levi memberengut. Jarinya bergetar di atas penisnya.

Mike mendecakkan bibir. "Ok. Jadi sekarang apa? Mau lanjut berenang?"

"Mungkin... kita bisa mengemil?"

"Ok, ayo berpakaian kemudian kita bisa mengemil."

Levi menurut dengan baik, memakai pakaiannya dengan memunggungi Mike yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama di baliknya. Di tengah itu, mendengar bunyi ritsleting yang dinaikkan dan Mike yang berusaha memasang ikat pinggangnya membuat wajah Levi memanas. Perasaan baru ini membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, tetapi ia berhasil meyakinkan diri bahwa yang ia rasakan bukan apa-apa. Begitu berbalik, Mike tengah berjongkok di depan tas berisi makanan mereka. Mike duduk bersila di samping Levi kemudian, membukakan SpaghettiOs untuk Levi sementara ia mengunyah_ jerky_—dendeng—rusa. Pria itu bertelanjang dada dan rambutnya bergelombang di sela telinganya.

Cuma bunyi gemerisik dahan pepohonan yang dihembus angin terdengar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan itu," tanya Levi menunjuk kulit yang tidak rata di belikat Mike. "eh, kau tidak perlu jawab kalau sungkan."

"Ditembak oleh mantan pacarku."

Alis Levi naik sebelah. "Serius?"

"Yeah." Jawab Mike enteng. Ia menggigit jerkynya lagi dan membuat suaranya lebih seperti gumaman. "Dia hamil dan aku menyuruhnya menggugurkannya. Tahu-tahu ia mengambil pistol dan menembakku dalam jarak yang dekat."

Levi membuat wajah tak nyaman, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Astaga. Jangan tersinggung ya, tapi kupikir kau layak mendapatkannya."

Mike tertawa dari hidung. "Iya, kan?"

Levi memberanikan diri lagi. "Kau punya bekas luka lain?"

"Banyak."

"Boleh kulihat?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yeah, memangnya kenapa? Aku juga punya bekas luka. Kita bisa bertukar cerita kalau kau mau."

Mungkin itu tatapan antusias Levi yang mendorong Mike memutuskan untuk menunjuk bekas luka yang tersembunyi di balik tatonya. Setidaknya ketika digabung, ada tujuh belas guratan luka tembak, tikaman, robekan, atau kulit yang mengalami diskolorasi di bagian tubuh atasnya. Tetapi ada lebih banyak banyak luka jelek dan panjang di punggung yang membuat Levi tak sadar mengulurkan tangan, membawa bantalan telunjuknya menjiplaki parutan yang ada di sana. Mike menoleh dari balik bahunya, sesekali tersentak karena geli oleh sentuhan jari Levi.

"Mereka jahat? Yang melakukan ini kepadamu?" suara Levi terdengar jauh.

Mike sempat terdiam. Memikirkan jawaban yang mungkin lebih kepingin di dengar Levi. Kemudian mendesah. "Tidak. Sebagian besar karena aku layak mendapatkannya."

Kemudian Levi menarik pergelangan tangan Mike untuk merasakan titik tertentu di kepalanya, tak jauh dari ubun-ubun tepat di kulit batok kepalanya yang dijahit.

"Jatuh dari jendela di lantai dua dan menghantam lampu taman di atas taman bunga. Empat belas jahitan. Ujung dari lampu tamannya merobek kulit kepalaku." Levi memberikan jeda untuk membiarkan Mike memproses ceritanya. Matanya membelalak. "Sumpah, benda sialan itu benaran _merobek_ kepalaku. Ma bilang dia bisa melihat batok kepalaku mentah-mentah, _nah_, aku sempat tidak percaya tapi kemudian dokter yang menanganiku bilang begitu juga. Oh, waktu itu aku delapan tahun dan sama sekali tidak menangis. Jadi... yeah. Tak buruk, kan?"

Tidak jauh darinya, Mike kehilangan kata-kata untuk merespon hal yang begitu personal yang telah diutarakan Levi kepadanya. Ya. Memang tak begitu buruk dari luka tembak atau pisau yang membelah perut, tetapi tetap saja mendengar Levi pernah melalui hal itu membuat sesuatu di dalam perut Mike berputar.

"Kau..." gumamnya membawa bantalan jarinya ke atas benang-benang jahit yang membentuk kulit tak rata di atas kulit kepala Levi. "Kau dari dulu senang membuat orang khawatir, ya?"

Levi tertawa dari hidung, mengelak dari kehangatan tangan Mike di atas kepalanya yang membuatnya tiba-tiba resah. "Aku tak meminta mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku."

Mereka duduk di bawah bayangan pohon Mapel Gula beberapa saat sambil mengobrol soal hal-hal acak.

* * *

Kali ini Levi memaksa Mike ikut pulang dengannya.

Setelah mengambil motor Mike di Laundromat, mereka beriringan berkendara ke perkebunan Kenny yang terisolasi. Kebun buah persiknya terbentang luas di sepanjang jalan berpagar kawat duri dan tanaman rambat. Malam di Peach County adalah yang paling indah yang pernah Levi lihat di mana kau bisa melihat bintang bertabur di angkasa dengan jelas, tanpa perlu bantuan teropong. Sayang begitu ia mencoba mengabadikan pemandangan yang jarang ia jumpai di kota kameranya tak mampu menangkap dengan baik bintang-bintang itu. Semuanya melebur dengan langit violet.

Begitu mendengar suara mesin kasar asing memasuki propertinya, Kenny langsung mengintip dari balik gorden jendela dengan senapan di tangannya. Berlebihan, memang. Tetapi kota kecil ini komunitasnya masih agak barbar dan belum sembuh dari luka lama yang memecah belah komunitas mereka sehingga hampir setiap rumah mempunyai senjata api. Kenny telah melihat banyak pertumpahan darah, rumah dan toko yang dijarah, kebun-kebun—termasuk kebun milik keluarganya—dan hewan ternak dibakar hidup-hidup, dan banyak suara pistol meledak diikuti teriakan atau bagaimana para wanita diseret paksa dari rumah mereka dengan kejam, jadi tidak berlebihan jika ia langsung bersikap waspada malam itu.

"Ini Mike." Kata Levi, memperkenalkan teman besarnya kepada Kenny. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Kenny jelas sekali mengecek Mike secara gamblang dari atas kepala sampai kaki. Bersikap skeptis terhadap perawakannya yang meneriakkan, _bahaya dan kekerasan_, yang membuatnya berpikir untuk menceramahi keponakannya setelah ini. Sebesar apa pun keinginan Kenny untuk memaki, membentak pria besar itu enyah dari propertinya, ia masih menghormati keberanian Levi untuk membawa orang asing ke rumahnya. Jadi, ia meyodorkan tangannya kepada Mike yang dibalas dengan rematan tegas dan pasti—bagus—kemudian menawarkannya untuk tinggal menemaninya minum bir. Mike menolak dengan sopan, pamit ketika kecanggungan mulai menggelembung di antara mereka. Kenny mengawasi dari bawah lampu beranda yang remang, yang membuat lingkaran matanya yang hitam semakin jelas, ketika Levi mengantar Mike ke motornya. Anak itu berbicara sesuatu, tersenyum beberapa kali, tak berbalik ke rumah sebelum motor besar Mike benar-benar pergi dengan raungan menyakitkan telinga. Sesuatu tentang pemandangan itu membuatnya teringat saat Kuchel pertama kali membawa teman lelakinya ke rumah. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya dan bahasa tubuhnya yang diam-diam mengekspos apa yang kepingin disembunyikannya dari Pa dan Ma, yang jelas terbaca oleh Kenny di tempat.

Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam, melihat betapa baik mood Levi saat ia bersenandung ke dapur untuk mengambil air dari lemari es, Kenny tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Nak." Suaranya parau karena rokok yang ia hisap sepanjang hidupnya. Levi mengangkat kepala dari balik pintu lemari es.

"Ya?"

_Apa temanmu..._ tidak. Kenny tak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya meski sama sekali belum ia lontarkan. Ia takut. Takut bagaimana reaksi Levi selanjutnya akan sama seperti Kuchel yang langsung mendiaminya selama sebulan penuh. Jadi ia mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan, kemudian berkata. "Tidurlah. Kita bicara besok pagi."

Tentu saja, sepanjang malam Kenny tak bisa tidur memikirkan bagaimana ia harus membicarakan masalah temannya ini kepada Levi atau kenapa bordiran bintang segi delapan di punggung Mike sangat familiar baginya.


	5. Chapter 5

“Kau bercanda.” Geleng Levi sambil mengupas kulit buah persik dengan hati-hati. Barusan ia mengiris jari tengahnya dan sekarang sudah diberi plester luka karakter. Konyol.

Cynthia mengeluarkan biji persik dengan ujung mata pisau, kemudian memasukkan dagingnya ke dalam blender yang nyaris penuh dengan buah persik lainnya. “Aku serius! Dia muntah di atas dadaku dan setelah itu kuputuskan untuk tidak berkencan dengan bocah ingusan lagi.”

“Yeah. Aku setuju.”

Mereka sedang membuat es loli dan di antara itu Cynthia membuat obrolan kecil tentang pengalaman kencannya yang gagal. Juga, menjelaskan bagaimana ia lebih menyenangi _pria berpengalaman_—katanya, Levi tak begitu mengerti maksudnya apa.

“Jadi, bagaimana denganmu? Kau pernah punya pengalaman kencan yang buruk?”

Jawabannya jelas. “Tidak.”

Cynthia melihat Levi tak percaya. “Tidak? Tak pernah maksudmu? Kau beruntung sekali.”

“Apa? Bukan. Maksudku _tidak_, karena aku belum pernah berkencan.” Levi membenarkan. Ia menyerahkan buah persik di tangannya ke Cynthia, menengok ke dalam keranjang buah yang telah kosong kemudian pindah untuk mencuci tangannya yang dirembesi sari buah persik yang manis.

“Serius? Sumpah, kalau aku punya adik perempuan, aku pasti akan menjodohkannya denganmu.”

Levi memilih untuk tetap diam karena _hei_, Cynthia keren, tapi kalau ia memang punya adik perempuan, Levi tidak kepingin untuk dipasangkan dengannya karena akan aneh jadinya kalau mereka—Kenny—sama-sama mengencani orang dari keluarga yang sama.

Blender dihidupkan setelah Cynthia menambahkan air kelapa ke dalamnya. Pinggangnya bersender ke konter ketika ia menoleh ke Levi. “Kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?” teriaknya.

Levi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tak sadar kalau ia mengerutkan dahi selama nyaris semenit penuh. Orang yang ia sukai? Memangnya ada? “Uh.. entahlah. Jelaskan konsep suka.”

Cynthia tak langsung menjawab melainkan mematikan blender sesaat kemudian. Membelakangi Levi, ia menjelaskan sambil menuangkan _smoothie_ buah persik ke dalam pencetak es loli. Rambut ekor kudanya bergoyang gemulai setiap kali ia bergerak. “Seseorang yang kau kagumi, yang kau pedulikan, yang membuat hatimu penuh ketika bersamanya dan membuat sensasi kupu-kupu ini diperutmu, atau—hei, bisa ambilkan stik es lolinya?”

Permintaan Cynthia segera dilakukan Levi saat itu juga. Ia mencari ke setiap laci konter dan lemari kabinet tetapi tak menemukan di manapun. Baru ketika ia bertanya kepada Kenny yang tengah menghitung pendapatannya di ruang santai, Cynthia berteriak dari dapur kalau ternyata stik lolinya selama ini tertimpa mangkok di dekat blender bersamanya. Kalau itu orang lain, Levi pasti bakalan langsung menggerutu.

“Ok, jadi,” lanjutnya, membiarkan Levi ikut membantunya memasukkan stik es ke dalam pencetak. “kau tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya—terkadang rasanya akan sakit di sini,” tunjuknya ke dadanya. “seperti ada yang meremas, bermain-main dengan jantungmu tetapi ketika kau mendapatkan perhatian dari orang itu, atau bahkan ketika perasaanmu terbalaskan, semua rasa menyiksa itu jadi berharga. Kau mengerti maksudku?”

Mata Cynthia berbinar-binar, wajahnya merona. Dan Levi pikir ia begitu manis saat itu. “Itu yang kaurasakan terhadap Kenny?”

Tawa Cynthia terdengar canggung, malu-malu. Ia menyodorkan pencetak es loli untuk dimasukkan Levi ke dalam lemari es sambil bergumam. “Aku ketahuan.”

Setelah itu mereka bergabung dengan Kenny di ruang santai. Levi menyamankan diri berselonjor di sofa sambil menukar-nukar saluran televisi. Cynthia sengaja duduk di pangkuan Kenny, membantu pria paruh baya itu menjumlahkan deretan angka sekaligus bermanjaan dengannya. Levi sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Cnythia di rumah, dengan sikap mereka yang kadang membuatnya geli sendiri tetapi memaklumi keadaan itu—seperti Ma dan Ryan. Tak jauh berbeda.

Di antara itu, ia kemudian teringat akan konsep suka yang Cynthia jelaskan barusan.

Kupu-kupu di perut... maksudnya apa coba?

* * *

Cynthia kepingin burger spesialnya Paman Grizzly, jadi mereka makan malam di Diner hari itu.

Tempat itu ramai dengan langganan reguler menempati tiap meja atau _booth_ yang kosong. Begitu melewati Paman Grizzly yang tengah mengelap konter meja, ia masih mendapatkan lirikan kotor ini saat mereka bertemu pandang. Walaupun begitu, sikapnya tak berubah terhadap Kenny.

Sepanjang malam, Levi tak bisa menyangkal rasa menggangu yang membuatnya kehilangan selera makan. Ia tak suka dengan lirikan yang diberikan orang-orang terhadap dirinya atau bagaimana mereka mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik yang ia buat seolah ia merupakan sebuah ancaman. Sepertinya rumor tentang kedekatannya dengan Mike sudah tersebar di antara masyarakat. Entah dari siapa, tetapi Levi yakin dari si munafik Paman Grizzly. Sumpah, semua ini membuatnya semakin penasaran sebarapa buruk luka yang pernah Mike dan kawanannya toreh sampai semua orang menyimpan amarah dan dendam terhadap mereka.

“Kupikir kita perlu bicara.”

Kenny berceletuk begitu Levi bermaksud mengakhiri malam lebih awal karena ia merasa energinya terkuras setelah semua yang terjadi di Diner. _Aku lelah_, lirihnya, bersiap menaiki anak tangga sebelum Kenny melempar tatapan memerintah yang membuatnya menghela napas panjang. Jadilah ia duduk di beranda belakang bersama Kenny; kaleng jus apel berkarbonasi di tangannya, sementara bir dingin di tangan Kenny.

“Aku tak akan berputar-putar di sini dan langsung ke intinya saja karena aku lelah dan Cynthia menungguku di atas, ok.” Buka Kenny blak-blakan. Kedua pipinya merah oleh alkohol, surai rambutnya mulai mencuat-cuat. “Kupikir kau perlu tahu siapa teman besarmu itu.”

_Oh, ini dia. _

Levi menenggak jus apelnya, mengernyit, kemudian berkata tanpa menoleh ke Kenny. “Aku mendengarkan.” Ia tahu ia tak akan suka dengan apa yang akan ia dengar, jadi ia mempersiapkan diri.

“Biar kutanya satu hal terlebih dahulu,” Kenny menjilat bibir bawahnya. “apa kau pernah melihat individu atau kelompok—selain temanmu yang mengenakan jaket dengan lambang bintang segi delapan?”

“Yeah. Beberapa kali. Dan ya, aku tahu mereka bagian dari kelompok atau apa pun yang ada di selatan sana.” Jelas Levi ketus, meremat kaleng minumannya lebih erat dengan kedua tangannya.

Kenny mengangguk membenarkan. “Tapi kau masih belum tahu apa yang mereka lakukan sampai semua orang sangat membenci mereka. Benar begitu?”

Levi mengerang. “Kupikir kau tak bermaksud untuk bertele-tele di sini.”

“_Jeez_, ok, Nak. Dengar, temanmu—

“Mike. Dia punya nama.”

Kenny menggulingkan mata, menahan untuk tak mengeluarkan makian di mana itu sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. “Ok, _Mike_, temanmu, dia dan komunitasnya pernah menjarah dan membakar nyaris seluruh kota. Kejadiannya sekitar tiga puluh tahun lalu di musim panas. Kau juga harus tahu kalau mereka membakar lahan keluarga kita.”

Levi masih tak mau melihat Kenny, jadi ia cuma bergumam membalas penjelasan pamannya. Setidaknya ia mendengarkan.

“Banyak yang mereka rampas; lahan, properti, nyawa, _wanita_, semua perbuatan keji yang kau lihat di film-film penjarahan pada umumnya, kuanggap kau bisa membayangkan gambarannya seperti apa.”

Levi merasa muak harus diam, jadi ia buka suara dan memutuskan untuk menoleh dan balas menatap Kenny di mata. “Aku mengerti kenapa kalian begitu membenci mereka. Tapi kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu dan kupikir sudah sepantasnya kalian _move on_ dan berhenti mengucilkan mereka! Ini konyol. Apa yang kalian lakukan terlalu kolot di sini. Memperlakukan mereka seperti wabah penyakit... memangnya mereka masih bertindak kejam? Masih menjarah kalian? Hah? Kalian...” Levi mengumpat, menyalurkan kekesalannya pada kaleng sodanya sehingga benda itu peok di tangannya. “komunitas ini sinting.”

Kenny mendengus dari hidung, menggeleng-geleng tak percaya mendengar apa yang dilontarkan keponakannya yang bersikap bebal. “Oh, bukan karena itu kami mengucilkan mereka sampai sekarang, Nak. Tapi _apa_ yang mereka praktekkan di komunitas mereka di selatan.”

“Apa?!” bentak Levi kesal. Kerutan di antara alisnya semakin tajam.

Kemudian Kenny menjelaskan soal semacam upacara pemujaan yang mereka lakukan di sana. Mengorbankan setiap individu yang memasuki usia tujuh belas untuk disetubuhi secara bergantian di depan altar—semacam ritual _coming of age_, rumor tentang mereka yang menyembah patung seorang dewi atau cara sadis mereka mengurus orang asing yang mencoba ikut campur urusan komunitas mereka. Kalau Kenny tak menjelaskan dengan wajah yang serius, Levi tak akan mempercayai omong kosong yang diucapkannya. Karena semua terdengar terlalu meyakinkan, ia tak mendengar sampai akhir melainkan memilih untuk bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Sepanjang malam ia memikirkan kemungkinan hal-hal buruk yang Mike pernah ikut terlibat di dalamnya. Cuma membayangkannya membuat perut Levi berputar, mulutnya asam, sehingga ia berlari keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan makan malamnya ke dalam mulut toilet.

Ia benci untuk mengakui bahwa kemungkinan besarnya... Mike tak sebaik yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

Mereka tengah berbaring di lantai kabin, mendengarkan playlist Spotifynya Levi yang didominasi musik indie. Mike sempat berkomentar, _oh, aku tak terbiasa mendengar lagu bergenre ini tetapi aku menyukainya_, yang cuma Levi respon dengan, _yeah_, monoton. Sesekali ia melirik ke Mike yang tampak menikmati musik, masih tak percaya Mike yang ia anggap lebih senang meghindari pertikaian bisa melakukan hal-hal keji. Terlintas dibenaknya apakah Mike pernah berniat untuk menyakitinya.

Jadi pernyataan itu terselip keluar begitu saja tanpa ia sadari.

Mike langsung mengangkat kepala. “Apa?” raut wajahnya tampak tak percaya. Kecewa. _Sial_. Dia kecewa dan Levi tak siap menerima itu sehingga hatinya mencelus.

“Bukan apa-apa.” Sanggah Levi buru-buru. Ia berniat bangkit, keluar, dengan harapan udara segar dapat menjernihkan pikirannya. Tetapi tangan Mike dengan gesit meraih lehernya dan memakunya kembali ke lantai. Bunyi _thud_ terdengar ketika kepalanya membentur lantai kayu, membuatnya meringis. Levi yakin Mike tak menggunakan kekuatan yang ia miliki sepenuhnya karena kalau sudah, maka ia akan langsung pingsan di tempat. Tetapi apa pun itu, sekarang wajah Mike berada tak jauh di atas wajahnya. Ia tak berekspresi, memandangi—_mempelajari_ air muka Levi dengan tatapan yang membuat perutnya geli. Tangan Levi mengepal dan membuka di sisi tubuhnya, tak yakin harus melepaskan tangan Mike dari lehernya karena entah kenapa ia menyukai tangan Mike melingkar di sana. _Menekan_ di sana.

“Kau pikir aku pernah berniat menyakitimu?” gumam Mike, mengebor ke dalam pupil Levi yang melebar, nyaris memenuhi iris silvernya. Levi mencoba melarikan diri dari tatapan Mike, tetapi gagal karena tangan Mike yang tadinya berada di lehernya lepas untuk menangkap rahang Levi dengan kasar supaya tetap di tempat. Levi menggumamkan umpatan menerima perlakuan tersebut.

Seolah bisa mencium keinginan terpendam Levi, Mike memiringkan wajah, menyapukan ibu jarinya ke bibir bawah Levi yang kering sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam setelah melihat bagaimana reaksi Levi yang mulai gelisah di bawahnya. Ia memainkan ibu jarinya ke lidah Levi yang lunak dan basah, menggigit bibir menahan seringai ketika tangan Levi dengan hati-hati menangkup ereksi yang mulai membengkak di balik jeansnya.

“Oh, _Kau _kepingin aku menyakitimu,” ujar Mike menggelindingkan ereksinya ke dalam telapak tangan Levi. Hal tersebut membuat Levi mengeluarkan desahan rendah dari balik tenggorokannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut seolah ia kepingin menangis. Mike mengeluarkan ibu jarinya untuk membiarkan Levi mengutarakan nafsunya, _yeah, aku kepingin kau menyakitiku_ _seperti kau menyakiti gadis-gadis malang itu_, yang malah membuatnya jadi hilang akal. Mike menggeram ketika mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan lapar; gigi gemeletak dan penuh lidah. Levi belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya, jadi ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan atau apa yang _harus_ ia lakukan. Tetapi belum sempat ia berpikir, mulut Mike turun ke dagu, memberi gigitan di sana kemudian turun ke bawah telinga dan melakukan hal yang sama sampai ke sepanjang garis leher membuat Levi mendesah tanpa bersuara. Kemudian dengan mudahnya Mike membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia merangkak di lantai. Tangan kekarnya meraih pinggang Levi, meremat dan menyisakan denyutan di bawah ibu jarinya yang menusuk ke dagingnya di sana. Mike memposisikan selangkangannya berada tepat di atas bokong Levi dan ketika pria itu menggerakkan pinggulnya ke sana, mata Levi terbalik.

Mike terus menggodanya sampai ereksinya sendiri semakin mengganggu di balik skinny jeansnya yang ketat. Sampai ia tak tahan dengan gumpalan kenikmatan di inti perutnya yang membuat tubuhnya bertaut beberapa saat kemudian.

_Keparat_. Dia keluar tanpa menyentuh penisnya sama sekali. Cuma dari _dry humping _konyol yang putus asa. _Keparat!_

Levi melepaskan diri dari tangan Mike di pinggangnya, memaksa bangkit dan sempat nyaris terjatuh karena kakinya masih serupa Jell-o dalam prosesnya. Ia melarikan diri ke dalam hutan, entah seberapa jauh. Tetapi ketika ia berhenti karena kehabisan napas, bertopang pada batang pohon yang lebar di sebelahnya, ia mengumpat merutuki diri karena telah melakukan hal yang benar-benar... tak pantas dan bodoh. Tadi itu dia seperti anjing betina dalam masa kaw—

_FUCKFUCKFUCK!_

Sumpah. Ia yakin hubungan mereka akan kembali ke awal pada titik ini.

Mike tengah merokok di teras ketika Levi kembali dari menenangkan diri dan memproses apa yang barusan mereka lakukan. Ya, jantungnya masih berdebar ketika Mike menyambutnya kembali, _tidak ok_, tetapi ia yakin bisa mengontrol diri kali ini.

“Aku mau pulang.” Katanya setelah kembali dari dalam untuk mengambil ponselnya. Mike seolah sadar diri sehingga tak mengekori Levi untuk ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

Buru-buru, Levi menstarter mobil tua Kenny sebelum lampu sorot jauhnya menyorot ke Mike yang menyipitkan mata akibatnya. Ia tak menoleh ketika meninggalkan Mike sendirian. Tak juga mencemaskan bagaimana Mike bisa pulang karena ia yakin pria itu tahu bagaimana caranya. Dia pria yang banyak akal, _demi Tuhan_! Mungkin ia akan menelepon salah satu orang dari komunitas kecil anehnya atau mungkin juga ia hanya akan berjalan kaki dan menumpang dengan kendaraan yang berbaik hati mau memberinya tumpangan ke kota.

Levi tak peduli. Ia cuma kepingin pulang.

* * *

_kalian sungguh melakukan semacam pesta _orgy_ sebagai ritual pemujaan? menyetubuhi anak kalian sendiri? memakan janin dan sebagainya?_

Itu lebih seperti omelan ketimbang pertanyaan. Levi mengirim pesan tersebut kepada Mike, pertama kalinya sejak nyaris sebulan mereka saling mengenal karena ia tahu Mike tak begitu sering menggunakan ponselnya. Bahkan ia tak pernah melihat pria itu memainkannya selama mereka nongkrong bersama selama ini. Jadi ia tak begitu yakin Mike akan membalas pesan yang ia kirim di tengah malam. Yeah, insomnianya kambuh. Pikirannya pun tak pernah beristirahat sehingga membuatnya gelisah.

Saat itu ia tengah bermain game _offline_ di ponselnya untuk membunuh waktu ketika notifikasi pesan masuk sama-sama menghentikan game dan jantungnya untuk beberapa detik. Menelan ludah, Levi menekan tombol _home_ dan mengecek pesan masuk yang ia terima.

_Yeah. tTapi kami tak pernah memakan janin._

Levi mengumpat tanpa bersuara. Mengabaikan _typo_ yang dibuat pria itu.

_tetap saja kalian melakukan _incest_! _

_Aku tahu, tapi bukan aku yang membuat peraturannya. Aku sendiri juga tak menyukai gagasan itu._

_kau bisa lakukan sesuatu soal itu. kalian bukan lagi tinggal di peradaban kuno, sialan, ubah cara berpikir kalian yang kolot_

Mike tak langsung membalas setelah itu. Hal tersebut membuat keringat berkumpul di bawah ketiak Levi selama menunggu balasannya masuk.

_Sumpah, aku pernah mencobanya tapi ditentang. Percayalah, aku memang pernah ikut terlibat dalam aksi kejahatan yang mereka lakukan, tapi aku tak pernah ikut terlibat dengan hal-hal semacam yang kau sebut _incest_ dan semacamnya. Kalau kau mengerti, itu juga alasanku menyuruh mantan pacarku dulu menggugurkan kandungannya._

_Fuck_. Tiba-tiba pembicaraan ini jadi dalam dan suram, Levi tak mengantisipasi hal ini. Jadi ia buru-buru mengetik.

_maaf. kupikir lagi-lagi aku kelewatan batas_

Tetapi Mike malah membalas, _Tidurlah, Levi, _yang kembali membuat wajah Levi memanas. Kepalanya jatuh ke dalam bantal dan ia mengumpat di sana. Tak habis pikir satu kata itu bisa membuatnya merasakan ribuan perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Sial. Kenapa dengan perasaan yang tiba-tiba ini? Perutnya membuat sensasi menggelitik yang aneh cuma dengan memikirkan pria itu.

Oh.

Tunggu.

_Kupu-kupu di perut._

Sial.

Levi berguling kembali ke atas kasur, terbelalak tak percaya menatap langit-langit kamar yang catnya sudah terkelupas ketika tersadar satu hal.

* * *

Levi tak tahu jam berapa itu tepatnya tetapi Kenny berteriak menggedor pintu kamarnya seperti kerasukan. Begitu membukakan pintu dengan wajah cemberut, Kenny langsung menariknya turun dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga. Levi kepingin marah karena Kenny bersikap tak masuk akal. Tetapi ketika mereka mendekati pintu belakang, dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat nyala merah yang berkobar memenuhi rumah.

Keadaan di luar begitu suram dan mencekam ketika Kenny mendorong mereka melewati pintu beranda. Langit merah, kabut asap juga debu berterbangan sehingga Levi terpaksa menutup mulut. Ia tak menyangka dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya. Betapa dahsyat kobaran api yang belum kenyang melahap kebun buah persiknya Kenny yang telah ia kelola bertahun-tahun dengan sepenuh hati.

“Pada akhirnya kita kembali ke titik awal, Lee. Ini lingkaran setan.”

Kekalahan terdengar dari balik suara Kenny. Ia cuma bisa berdiri mengamati tarian api di depannya dengan pasrah dari beranda. Melihat reaksi yang diberikan pamannya itu membuat Levi mengepalkan tangan.

Ia marah.

Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar marah sampai dadanya sakit.

Tetapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Jadi, untuk saat ini ia cuma mengusap-usap punggung Kenny dan berharap itu dapat meringankan sedikit dukanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that dry humping scene was kind of cringy and God, please forgive me. ***inserts it be like that sometimes meme***


End file.
